


The Ghost of Guertana

by Magic_Ninja



Category: Ib (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Eventual Happy Ending, Gen, Monsters, Post-Game(s), Psychological Trauma, Secrets, Secrets Come Out, Sympathetic Villain, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-05-13 16:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19254571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magic_Ninja/pseuds/Magic_Ninja
Summary: Ib and Garry achieve a happy ending and promise to reunite. Only they hadn't expected the art gallery of nightmares to follow them. So When Ib Shows Garry a letter from Mary they agree something needs to be done. They decide to go back and set things right only this time the world will meet its maker.





	1. Promise of Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Recently I started work on a cosplay for this beautiful game and wanted to write a story while I worked and this is it. I hope everyone enjoys the story the way I enjoyed writing it.

"Ib we have seen enough, how about you? Who's this?”

“Mom!” I ran and hugged her and I heard Garry give a small laugh. I pulled away and saw my parents stunned face. Garry stood and I smiled “Mom this is Garry.”

“It's a pleasure.”

“Oh. Um...well I'm Mrs. Durand.” she extended her hand to shake his. He returned the gesture. “So how did you get to know each other so quickly.” She said in that perky mother voice.

Garry and I looked at each other before I responded. “It's a long story. But the short of it is I was looking for you and I couldn't find you when I bumped into Garry. We talked about art and got to know each other."

“You have a really great daughter. It was a pleasure to get to know her.”

“Thanks for looking after her for us.” It was my father, who had a hand on my mother's shoulder. “Ib do you have everything? Do you have your handkerchief?”

“Actually sir Ib lent it to me.”

“Why?” Still a perky mother but with an underlying lawyer's tone that meant this was her witness.

Garry looked uncertainly between me and my mother. He was about to speak when I cut in. “It was when I bumped into Garry, I was running and I ran into him more than bumped. His nose started bleeding. I gave him my handkerchief to help prevent the blood getting all over him, and because It was my irresponsibility.”

“Well I'm proud of you owning your mistake but I think we owe him something,”she turned to Garry, “how does lunch sound.” My mother was always weary of strangers but she knew I was shy and introverted, she was willing to take a chance on Garry. “How about a cafe. It is the least we can do.”

“I hardly think it's necessary.” I looked at him and I walked over and grabbed his hand.

“I think Ib would enjoy it.”

“Then I think it will be a wonderful time.” we walked out together.

\-----

That was two months ago. My parents had gotten to know Garry and really liked him. He was having dinner at our house tonight and I needed to talk to him privately. I was in my bedroom staring at this sheet of paper for the hundredth time. It was a picture of what looked like Garry attached to two sheets of paper. Letters written in crayon one written in blue scrawls the other large printed red letters. I had read the red one so many times I had it memorized.

Dear Ib,  
I love you and I want you as my sister but I know you care more about Garry. If I don't make it out of this world I want you to do me one favor. Please find my father, give him the other letter. I at least want him to know. The picture is of him. I loved him and if I can't know, I want you to know the truth of why he left me.  
Mary  
PS I'm sorry if I hurt you I just wanted a family. I loved my father but he needs to pay for what he's done.  


The last note disturbed me not because of what it said because it was written with something wet and not meant for writing. I don't want to know where it came from. Despite everything Mary was no older than I was I'd be mad too if my only parent left me. The doorbell rang. Ib can you get the door please. I opened the door to see a smiling Garry.” Hi Garry.”

“Hello Ib.”

“Hey Garry, I need to talk to you about Mary tonight. Without my parents around.” His only visible eye widened.

“Of course but alone might be difficult .”

“I think I can do it but you have to trust me.”

“Ib I haven't doubted you yet.” He was on his knee now, looking me in the eye, his hand was on my shoulder. “I'd trust you with my rose.” I smiled and he smiled too. I had learned that about him he always new what to say.

“Both of you could join us for dinner, you know,” Said my father. “We'd love to talk.” Garry stood and offered his hand to me. I held it and we walked into the dining room.

“Hello Garry, take a seat. Make yourself at home. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes.”

“Why thank you Mrs. Durand. Oh and just so you know I bought macaroons for later.” Garry took a seat and I took a seat next to him. My father took a seat across from us. My mother left to tend to the food.

“So Garry, you said you were in college right,” my father started. “What are you studying?”

“Computer sciences.” They started talking about degrees and college. Normally I would listen with rapt attention but this time my thoughts were elsewhere.

My mother walked in, “honey can you help me with dinner.”

Me and my father stood up. Garry looked to Mom, “would you like me to help as well.”

“No you're our guest, you shouldn't have to do that.” But you could tell my mother loved to hear the offer and see her smile. I grabbed the green beans and brought them to the table. Garry was sitting there typing on his flip phone. His tongue was sticking out of his mouth. He looked up and his silver eye looked frightened as he shoved his phone into his pocket. I smiled and his fright melted.

I placed the beans on the table, as my parents walked in and did the same. We all take our seats and serve ourselves. Then the idle chatter begins. Garry is ever polite, mom perky, dad is always listening, like me. Nothing of notice, polite how do you dos, meaningless chatter. We got on the topic of mom's most recent case, somehow.

“My most recent case, well it was second degree murder. My client, the defendant, had stabbed a girl several times in broad daylight, and there were multiple witnesses to the crime.” She was gesturing and was clearly emotional about this. “He even admitted to me that he had done it. It was a hopeless case. Even his reasoning was lackluster, no, that's an overstatement.” She sighed. “I hope my track record doesn't plummet after this.”

“Why would it plummet after one bad case?”

“It's not just one, dear, it's been several in a row. Very few people would want to hire me right now.”

“Well I just received news that Mr. Guertana had one of his art pieces stolen from his house, along with a few other items and is looking for a lawyer”

My mom sat down her fork, “that's very sweet Garry but why would Mr. Guertana hire me. My speciality is homicides.”

Garry briefly looked to me I was stunned but unable to show it. Garry responded with, “if you need help getting a case let me know. I'm happy to help.” Garry was smiling at my mom the way he smiled at me when I was feeling hopeless.

“Garry, my dear, are you saying you know Mr. Guertana? Is that why you made the suggestion?”

Garry looked shocked, “did I say that?” Mom looked at him with an accusatory glare, most people shy away so when he laughed, we were all a little startled mom had just called him out and he laughed. “Okay you caught me, I met him a few times and we're friends.” that fact was even more surprising and even my mouth was hanging open a little.< p> Dad was the first to break the silence which Garry was smiling at, he found this humorous. That made me smile a little. “You're friends with the artist guertana, the famous one.” It was slow as if each word would add clarity to his inquisitive statement.

Garry looked a little confused, “yes the artist the only other guertana I can think of is his family. And yeah I think we're friends, every time I'm in town we have lunch.”

No one knew how to react but we had all finished dinner so I spoke up, “hey mom what if I gave garry a tour of the house and then we can pick out a game to play.”

“Sure sweetheart, go ahead, we'll clean up.”

“Come on garry.” I grabbed his hand both of mine pulling at his one something about the way Garry smiled made me want to open up. Stop the act of indifference I put up when my mother pried her fingers into the truth, or maybe it was that time in mary’s world where they were just a memory I had. Either way when I got to the stairs I let go and said, “Garry, this is the guest room, if you stay past ten usually my parents offer you the option of staying overnight.”

“Okay ib if that's what you need.” He sounded confused. He paused before he voiced his confusion. “Ib why haven't you told your parents about what happened? Especially now that your this concerned about mary?”

I didn't look at garry how could I, how could I tell him that despite the nightmares, despite the fear, I hadn't told my parents about what really happened in that art exhibit. If I had they'd chalk it up to my imagination gearing up to write a book, or act, or paint. If garry told them they'd think he's crazy. If he defended me they'd see him as playing along with my ‘game' if I defended garry they'd see it as me unwilling to lose a friend. So I told him what I could still unable to look directly at him, “Mary snuck a letter into my skirt pocket, I don't know when but she did.” Garry looked scared, shocked and honestly a little guilty. “Don't tell my parents.”

He nodded a look of resolve on his face. He smiled; then “let's go get that game.”


	2. Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They start making plans for what to do next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive any mistakes and feel free to make suggestions for editing.

Having known Ib for what had seemed like at least a year I was still surprised by how little emotion she displayed and the emotion she did displayed felt fake but looked as real as any smile. She told me her problem and her plan and it was well thought out, but it still turned my stomach and made me nervous. She showed me where they kept the games and cards. The had sorry, uno, coup, werewolf (which surprised me), decks of cards, and dominoes among other things. I chose uno since it was a game I knew how to play and the least dangerous. We walked into what must have been the family room. It was 8:42 at the moment. An hour and eighteen minutes.

“Garry” it was Ib’s father who had come up on my left. “how long until you graduate again?”

I was still a little startled and it took me a second to answer. “A year and a half, but that’s if I graduate early. Why?”

“I have a computer problem, hey darling why don’t you set up uno while I show Garry the problem.” he led me away. He paused. “Garry what really happened in the art gallery.” that was unexpected. “I'm no psychologist but I do know Ib is going through some sort of mental strain and it can’t be because she met you.”

I didn’t know what to say. So instead of answering the question I asked my own. “What kind of mental strain?”

“Ib is different now she has nightmares is startled far more easily. She just seems on edge and more open and if you haven't noticed she is a reserved girl.”

I was taken off guard, but I did what I had to do “I’m sorry sir I have no explanation for you.” he stared at me trying to make me unravel.

He gave up and sighed. “Well thanks anyway.”

We headed back into the living room where Ib and Mrs. Durand were talking about Ib’s school. “Oh, you have it fixed honey?”

“Unfortunately Garry was unable to help us. We ready to play?”

No one said anything the silence started to ring in my ears and sirens blared in my head. “Well I’m ready.” I sat down next to Ib and smiled. The sounds gone.

The game was uneventful except that there appeared to be a kind of alliance between Ib and her father against her mother. We chatted and had snacks. Eventually we gave up on playing uno and just talked instead. It was a fantastic evening, and Ib's parents were wonderful. I wished Ib would have her parents while she grew up, unlike myself. The clock struck ten and chimed out the hour.

“Goodness, I didn't realize how late it was getting. Garry how are you getting home.”

I could see Ib hold her breath. “I’ll bike, I don't particularly like cars.”

“Why dear?” mrs. durand asked. Everyone looked at me with questioning stares.

“I…” lights flashed in my memory, “I’m claustrophobic.”

Mrs. Durand looked at me her gaze scanning me for the truth, she decided not to push it though and I thanked her silently, I didn’t like talking about the truth. “Well I can’t let you bike home, won't you stay here tonight?”

“I’d love to,” I smiled; Ib was right. We were only in the family room for a few minutes more. Everyone soon set off for bed as all of them either needed sleep, had to be up early the next morning, or both. But before I got in bed Mrs. Durand came in.

“Are the arrangements okay?”

“They're perfect. Thank you again for letting me stay the night.”

“No problem dear. If you need anything let me know.” while the conversation was over she stayed put. I didn't bother her, if she wanted to say something she would say it when she wanted to. Another minute passed when, “Do you really think you could get the Guertana case for me?”

“Do you want it?”

“I’m thinking it might rekindle my career. If I can do it.” she looked uncertain of herself. Like she wasn’t sure she should be asking this, or that she was ashamed to be.

“Yeah I’m sure I could. I’ll try and contact him tonight and let you know if you're hired tomorrow.” This was great, if Ib was having uncertainties about the Mary situation she would need to meet her creator and this was maybe the only opportunity for that.

“Thank you dear. It really would be appreciated.” she smiled tenderly and then left to go to her own room.

I sighed and pulled out my phone. I looked at the last message, ‘i need some help with the theft ordeal and i don’t even know where to look. Any suggestions?’ I messaged guertana ‘hey i know a lawyer that might be able to help with the theft.’ i sent it and no later than five minutes i get a message back. ‘That would be wonderful. When can i meet them?’ ‘within the week probably’

Silence for maybe half an hour while I sat there with the phone in my hand waiting for the inevitable, when I got a message. ‘Will you be there?’ a minute passed before i could type the words. ‘Yeah, and hopefully i will be bringing a friend.’ I turned my phone off before he could reply. I didn’t want to see the next message, not tonight. I turned off the light and lay on the bed until the time when Ib would come in to discuss her dilemma. I couldn't sleep and now that his voice was in my head I couldn’t get it out and it was none of the things I needed or wanted to hear.

A knock at the door finally broke the stupor. I got up and opened the door and with all the things she was carrying I’m surprised she could knock. She walked in and put the stuff on my bed. I took a deep breath before I turned on the light, there would be no turning back after what came next. I turned around with a subtle smile but stopped when Ib was right in front of me. Startled for a second I stood there but i quickly composed myself and walked over to the bed and waited for her to come explain. When she didn’t i looked back her.

“You don’t have to fake happiness. You don’t have to put on a mask for me.”

I was startled by this but i laughed a little, “ib you know i don’t do that.” she stayed silent for awhile, she looked like she was about to say something, but in the end i guess she couldn't find the words. She walked over and sat on the bed.

She had 3 letters, i knew they were letters because it was folded into thirds, and a box of art supplies and various other pieces of paper. She handed me one of the letters, “read this”. The letter was written in a scrawl of mismatched blue letters.

Father,  
It hurt. When you saw me and treated me like a stranger. I thought at first it was because of this world. But ib remembered her life. Then you found out about the painting. You thought i was a monster. I heard your thoughts. I hate you. I hate you so much. And to think i ever thought we could be a family again. Not only that you took a sister away from me.  
P.S. i failed to kill you. But i will kill you.

I read it and everything came back the white noise the sirens and the black of night. The endless questions about me. All of it replayed in my head. And in that moment i collapsed onto the ground and ib was beside me in a moment. The sirens were gone. The white noise was gone. The black of night was gone. But the questions never were. “Garry? What did it say?” that was not the question I expected. Had she not read it? I didn't know what to say so I just handed her the letter. She read it and she looked back at me. I waited for the question. “So… the letters were different. Here's mine.” I was shocked so I grabbed her letter and read the letter not taking in a single word. She probably could tell from whatever face I was making so she clapped her hands in front of my face. “You okay?”

“Yeah sorry it was just… I was surprised.” I finally looked at the letter and read it through. It surprised me how different the tone of the letters were “why did you show me these letters?”

“Because attached to it was a picture of her father.” she handed me a slip of paper from her stack. It was a picture of guertana that was certain but I knew why she had to talk to me about it. He was younger in this photo but he looked exactly like I did now. “Garry how do you really know guertena?”

It hurt to lie but… “he is just a friend but he inspired me so I thought I'd pay a tribute to him in some small way.” I saw her face and while I couldn't read her I think she knew I was lying as well. I knew I couldn’t keep this lie up forever but I couldn’t admit it, not now.

She was silent for a while but then she got to her point. “Can you get me in contact with guertana, Garry? I want to help Mary.”

“What?” I was shocked and probably louder than I should have been. “She tried to kill us.” in honesty I wanted to help her too and make up for my mistake. She looked quite determined, it was perhaps the most emotion she showed all night, and the most genuine. I sighed “I already arranged for us to meet guertana.” I smiled sadly. “I thought you might ask.”

We talked for a couple more minutes deciding how we would convince her mom to take her with, eventually deciding on a school project on her inspiration. How and what we would tell guertena. And what we would do next time we saw Mary.


	3. Rebuilding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary isn't dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short chapter but hopefully powerful

I remember everything. I remember Ib's quieted emotions and caring nature. I remember Garry's naivety and overly exaggerated emotions. I remember Garry taking Ib away from me and the fear in their eyes and the click of the lighter in Ib's hand. But more than that I remember the pain, the lick of the fire and the burn of the heat, watching as my painting turn black and my feet gave out beneath me as they charred. Then there were the ladies in red and blue who had gathered my ashes and brought them back to my burnt frame. The cool relief of the healing water and the slow process of becoming whole again. 

I opened my eyes to an unchanged world despite it being months. There was still a black spot were I had burned and the palette knife I had dropped in the chase. My world hadn't forgotten me hadn't even dare to move on, couldn't move on. I was their queen... but what did that mean, father had called me princess, his masterpiece, his love; yet he hadn't the barest memory of me. What could make her believe things were different now. Well simple a kingdom could live without a princess but they couldn't thrive without their queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> constructive critism welcome


	4. Time to Travel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the morning Ib finds out if her plan is working out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added a rough time-line for how many chapters there will be and it is subject to change but I hope despiite how infrequently i may update this that people will try to stick through it with me.

I woke up 7:30 like always, and although I was tired I could not force a single second more of sleep. I got out of bed and dressed in my light blue top and black skirt. I didn't pack yet although I knew I would be heading to Italy this week. I went to join my father for breakfast as he would be the only one eating at this time. My mother would be up but unless I had to be somewhere early I would do paperwork or something. I sat in my usual spot after I grabbed a piece of toast from the stack my father had made for them and some strawberry jelly. my father sat there reading some papers that I couldn't read if I had wanted to.

“What are you doing today papa?” I always like having knowledge at my disposal.

“My peers and I are on a breakthrough. The rare heart condition I was telling you about earlier this year. We think we may have found a cure. Hopefully, we can save some people who have been recently diagnosed before it's too late.” Garry had walked into the room halfway through the conversation looking half asleep.

“Heart-condition?” he said and yawned.

“Condition E3-9XO6.” I told him and he looked around confused.

My father stammered a bit covering up what I just said as if he hadn't told me what it was called. “But it's more commonly known as freezing heart condition. People's heart slows down over time and eventually stops but this causes the person's actual body temperature to decrease hence the name,” he concluded.

“Never heard of it before.” he paused for a beat and then after looking around the room asked. “Where is Mrs. Durand I have to speak with her.”

Dad answered, “in her office” he gestured to the hallway over his right shoulder, “second door and the left.” Garry smiled and thanked him and headed toward the door. My father got cleaned and put away his plate. 

"I have to leave now sweetcakes," he said as he kissed me on the forehead. "Behave and have fun." And then he left for work.

Garry and my mother came into the room. My mother came up to me. "Ib I know I promised to work with you on your inspiration project today but I just got a once in a lifetime job offer. I think you need to find someone else to interview." she looked sorry and sad but excited. 

I hugged her. "It's okay mom, so what's the job?"

She smiled brightly, "Garry managed to get me a job working with Mr. Guertana on a theft case."

"Really?" I made sure my eyes light up "can I come. I can ask to see if I can do my project on him." my mother looked uncertain. "Please I'm ahead on my homework, and I'll get to meet the Guertana."

"Alright," she spoke hesitantly. "But best behavior. You don't go anywhere without my permission. And you need to continue with your studies." I nodded agreeing to her terms. She stood up and headed toward her room. She looked back at me "well what are you waiting for, you need to pack." she smiled and went into her room. 

I waited for a second and raced at Garry. I jumped and hugged him surprising him. He stumbled but caught me. "Thank you Garry." he hugged me back and knelt down so my feet could touch the floor and my full weight wasn't on him. I went to my room and was able to pack quickly. The plan was in motion.

Mom had gotten tickets for that evening. All three of us had arrived at the airport ready to depart for Italy. Garry bought some sweets for when they got to Guertana's. We got on the plane and arrived with no difficulties. Mom and I needed to check into the hotel. Garry would head over and chat with Guertana.

On second thought, "Hey mom can I go with Garry and meet Guertana beforehand?" she looked at Garry who gave a why not kind of gesture.

"Okay dear. Why don't you take your school bag with? And ask him about your project first, okay? and remember."

"Always be polite and greet them with a smile, for charisma is the key to success." we said in unison. Garry looked surprised at that. Mom always told me that if you wanted to get anywhere in life you needed a certain level of charisma. I guess that that was just my mom though. Garry chuckled and I and mom both looked surprised. 

"Sorry," he said as he regained his cool, it's just that I've never seen you two so in sync."

Mom let out a small chuckle at that. "I guess that's true, we are very different people to see us in sync must be quite the spectacle." I grabbed my bag. "I see you in a bit my dear" and with that, she left.

Garry pulled out his phone. " sorry Ib but I need to make this call can you wait here a minute." I didn't mind.

"Go ahead, Garry. But how are we getting to Guertana. Considering you don't like cars and all."

"I was planning on taking the bus which should be here in about 15 minutes." with that he pulled out his phone and walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive critism welcome, along with any other comments.


	5. Relationships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garry isn't good at keeping secrets, especially when Ib is so good at uncovering the clues. So he finally tells her things he hasn't quite come to terms with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone who reads this let me know if I should continue this story or cut it short. I like it but if no one else is invested I will devote my time elsewhere.

I had finished my call and went back to sit on the bench with ib. Guertena was home and waiting for us. I looked at ib to say something explaining the call I just made but after looking at ib I realized she didn't care about why I needed to make a private call. I couldn't help but remember how young Ib really was. She always acted so mature and I had started to treat her like I would one of my college friends. I mean she was competent enough but right here right now she looked much younger. She was too short for her feet to touch the ground while sitting on the bench and she had started to swing her feet watching expectantly for the bus. I smiled, with her it seemed easy to forget that she had saved my life but at the same time it felt right. 

The bus turned the corner and Ib hopped down and put her backpack on. She turned to me and I stood up grabbing my bag and we got on the bus. We took a seat and watched the Italian scenery roll by. All of it was familiar but at the same time, there was a touch of the new showing the flow of time. We reached a small country town and I let Ib know that we were getting off at the next stop. The bus came to a stop and we filed out. I breathed in the sweet air and instantly regretted it. Some things were best left forgotten and some things were so hard to forget, it was when they overlapped that things become difficult. Ib pulled on my sleeve concern on her face. "Sorry, just got lost in my memories. His house is up the hill." I pointed to where it would be so she had some direction while we were walking the last bit.

"Garry," I turned to face Ib, hand dropping as I did, "why aren't we visiting your parents." the question struck hard and surprised me I must have let it show because she elaborated, "you just seem to know everything around here so well it just seemed reasonable that you grew up here."

I forget how intuitive ib is, it always seemed like she was solving a riddle she already heard but just needed to recall the answer. It must have seemed second nature to her. "We had a falling out. I just need time away from them." it wasn't a false statement.

We made our way up the hill in silence, he was surprised at how fit Ib was she was running and skipping up the hill and he was almost panting, or maybe he was just out of shape. He stopped and Ib turned around and giggled at my lack of fitness. It was nice to see her happy. The first time we met we really had no reason to be happy. She had cried when she thought she had lost her parents, she had been upset when she had nearly lost him, but she had been brave and smart and didn’t scare at the slightest movement. I had been the child out of us and maybe I still was, Ib needed friends her age and to have some fun. She needed to stop overthinking things for a little bit and just be a child for a bit. It seemed she was experiencing some of those things now, but I didn’t know how much of it was real and how much was for show.

After a little bit, we arrived at the quaint cottage-like house on the top of the hill. I looked to Ib and she at me. I was about to ask her if she was ready for this, but she nodded and I after a moment's shock nodded back and knocked. It wasn’t long before a short somewhat stocky person answered the door and she had her beautiful chestnut hair was pulled back into a messy bun. And despite her hair being stretched with silvery grey hair she still looked relatively young. “Garry.” her voice was light and smooth and reminded me of a grandma who bakes cookies and is overly sweet and kind to her grandkids. “Come in, Weiss has been waiting for you.” she ushered us into a lovely foyer like room. Everything was a reminder that I wasn’t ready for. “Sit let me get you something to drink and some treats, what would you like?” she smiled sweetly. But I could tell it was slightly forced and it was because of me, and him.

“Can I have some milk?” asked Ib setting her backpack down.

“I’d like a water, please.”

“Of course. I’ll be right back.” and with that, she made her way out of the room.

“May I sit down?” It was a white-haired man with some grey strands on the top of his head. He sat down anyway. “It’s been too long Garry. You should visit more often.” he sighed, “but I guess that’s a conversation for another time.” I looked down guiltily, I could feel Ib’s eyes on me. “Care to introduce us?” I looked up knocked out of my guilt.

“Ib, this is Weiss Guertena, Weiss this is Ib Durand.” they shook hands. Ib looked slightly shocked shaking his hand.

Ib pulled her hand back and finally spoke up. “Garry, why are they acting.” everyone startled in different ways even Mary who had come back into the room. “I mean… They seem like they get hurt every time you talk to them so formally.” Finally, she exhaled, she took in another breath as she finally put it together. “When were you going to tell me they’re your family?” It was at this that the Guertena laughed.

“Well Garry, It seems you have some explaining to do.” I took a deep breath as he continued, “It also means that you have no excuses anymore for what we say.”

“Yeah I know,” I still didn’t want to say anything about it. “Could you explain it though, excluding... that night.” the blaring, and ringing and flashes replayed in my head, against my will.

The man I knew for so long smiled gently and happy for the first time in a long while. “Sure, son.” he turned back to Ib who was waiting expectantly. While he talked he glanced back to me often. “Garry is my nephew, his mother was my twin sister. When Garry was young she passed away and because his father was not a kind man, I took custody of him.” Guertena laughed; I had no idea why though until I turned my head slightly to the left, to find Ib doing the hand gestures to a popular kids song. It was right in my periphery or should have been, so I should have seen it, even with the hair covering my eye.

“So what happened to his mother, what happened that night, and what happened to Garry that he is afraid of cars, that he couldn't see what I was doing, and that he doesn’t talk to you like family.” Ib fired the questions rapid-fire, she showed a burning curiosity, sitting on the edge of her seat.

“Woah slow down Ib.” Weiss took a deep breath, “That’s something Garry is going to have to tell you.” Ib looked expectantly at me. I sighed.

“I guess I have to now.” I sighed, “when I was about your age, my mother was taking me and my cousin Mary...,” she gasped. “Yes, that Mary. She was very young, maybe three, and I was kinda like her big brother. We were going on a trip, we were passing through some terribly winding mountain roads, My mother was driving, It had been storming earlier for, so maybe we were going a bit faster than we should have been. Mary had managed to unbuckle herself. Mom had asked me to take care of her. I got out of my seat and got mary buckled again.

“Someone was driving too fast, they took a corner and veered into the other lane, our lane, mom swerved to avoid them. I was thrown from the car I crashed through my window, I got cut pretty bad, Mary and mom crashed, the car crumpled and glass shattered, a tree fell on the car only making it worse. I could barely see with all the blood and dirt in my eyes. I couldn’t even move, every muscle in my body hurt and I was cut up pretty bad, and my mind was floating on the edge of consciousness. I don’t know how much time had past. But eventually I heard the sound of sirens, people were checking on them, pulling them out of the car. It didn’t take long for them to notice me as well. They came over, I heard someone say something like ‘over here he’s still alive’ they crowded me. They got me sitting up and were treating my wounds, everyone was asking questions, ‘Are you okay’ ‘what happened’ ‘can you hear’ ‘can you breathe’ ‘can you see’ it was overwhelming and all the while there was the ringing in my ear from the crash, the sirens weren’t helping. And the flashing lights made it hard to concentrate.

“My tongue felt thick and heavy, I nodded replies when I could but even that hurt. They took me to a hospital after assessing my wounds, I don’t remember much of the ride, I think I finally lost consciousness along the way. I woke up in a hospital bed covered in bandages, My body sore, My aunt and uncle were in the room. They noticed that I was awake and asked me if I was okay, the doctor came in, and again ‘are you okay’ I felt far from okay but back then I couldn’t say it, I didn’t know how. They told me and my newly appointed legal guardians that during the crash I sustained heavy damage to my left ear and eye, they told me it would be hard to hear from that side, and that I would never see from my left eye again. Apparently, they performed surgery and removed they infected, damaged eye and replaced it with a glass one.” I pulled my hair aside for the first time in years to show the unmoving glass eye. The scars around it still showed even after all this time. 

Ib who had been sitting on the edge of her seat listening intently gasped and pulled away slightly. She looked on the verge of tears. “What about your mother, and Mary?” her eyes were filled with hope, but I was sure she knew the truth. I couldn’t tell her though, couldn’t bring myself to say the words that would bring her world crashing down. And even if I wanted to my tongue felt thick again after telling the story. Thinking about it now, I don’t think I’ve ever told the story not in its entirety before.

“They’re dead.” It was Weiss, “Garry lost his mother, and we lost our daughter. I drew a painting to remember her, but it seems she was not meant to be in this world because the painting was destroyed in a warehouse fire. When I repainted her as an older girl or what I imagined she might look like as a young lady, that painting was lost too. In the theft case actually. But even when they recovered the missing paintings and items that had been lost, she still was.” he looked so sad and I hadn’t even recognized her. I finally caught a spark in his eyes the same one he got when he was about to paint. “But why don’t you tell me what a smart girl like you is doing here. I never thought my son would make such a young friend. What’s your story?”

Ib and I looked at each other, we gave a small laugh, much needed after the story I had just told. “It’s a long and strange story.” Ib had said. Guertena smiled mischievously.

“I’d love to hear it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism welcome along with any other comments and feedback.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if something doesn't make sense and i will do my best to fix it.


End file.
